1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to linear arene polysulfonyl halide coupled block polymers of polyphenylene oxides and aromatic polyformals. These block polymers can be molded, calendered, or extruded as films, sheets, fibers, laminates or other useful articles of manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bis(polyphenylene)-carbonate block copolymers having a limited carbonate segment number average molecular weights, e.g. 250 to 5500, are well known and are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,256. These polyphenylene oxide aromatic carbonate block copolymers are formed by the reaction of carbonyl halides or bis-haloformates, e.g., phosgene or bis-chloroformate, respectively, with polyphenylene oxide in the presence of a hydrogen halide acceptor e.g., an alkali metal hydroxide, an alkaline earth metal hydroxide or oxide or a tertiary amine.
Polyphenylene oxides having an average hydroxyl group per molecule of 1.0 or less, are described in A. S. Hay's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,306,879; 3,914,266; 4,028,341 and polyphenylene oxides having an average hydroxyl group per molecule greater than zero including 2.0 or less are described in D. M. White's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,675 and 4,234,706 among others.
Polyformals are described in R. Barclay, Jr.'s U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,386 and A. S. Hay's copending U.S. Ser. No. 858,040, filed Nov. 6, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,734.